


bereaved walls

by groundkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: Tsukishima leaves Yamaguchi after a decade of being together.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	bereaved walls

Tsukishima wishes he loves Tadashi a little less. Maybe then, letting go wouldn’t have been too difficult for him.

There is a ticket resting on top of bookshelves arranged by slender fingers and freckled knuckles. Tsukishima remembers watching Yamaguchi arrange the small furtinure with sweat and a hint of desperation due to loose screws and askewed angles against the wall. It had been almost empty then save for the small frame with a picture of the two of them from when they were in third year. The memory makes him feel much older than he looks.

“I saw the ticket, Kei,” Yamaguchi’s voice fell soft against his ears, his words almost a hush whisper against the thick air coating the space resting in between them. “You don’t have to hide it from me anymore. It’s alright.”

A decade and more. Amidst the years, how has it never occurred to him just how easy loving Yamaguchi came to him? How natural it felt for him to do so just because?

A decade long relationship, and a decade too late. Loving Yamaguchi is easy when it’s all Tsukishima has known his entire life.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima calls for him. Suddenly, his name taste like iron and blood against his tongue. “I’m sorry.”

Yamaguchi looks past his lover to stare at the cracked wall behind him. Small, barely faint lines run along the structure in crooked angles, and he finds himself wondering if they would someday fill again to repair the cracks formed from years that cannot be counted on both hands. A decade and more, and a decade too late.

“Where are you headed to?” Yamaguchi casts him a glance. He already knows the answer to his question. “Italy?”

Tsukishima refuses to respond. Somewhere outside, far across the land and onto the other side of the globe, his heart now lies comforted by another country with a new pair of hands rough from years and years of training. Yamaguchi’s hands are much, much softer to compared to them.

“I wish you well, Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi leaves his seat quietly. The cracks behind Tsukishima remain. “Take care.”

Tsukishima wishes he loves Tadashi a little less. Maybe he always have.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥲
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
